


Jonah After “I Love You”

by nothingbutknivesandlint



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is very short, and how that dinner must have gone, and i love getting in Jonah's head, i couldn't stop thinking about the end of the valentine's day ep, post-episode 4x13, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutknivesandlint/pseuds/nothingbutknivesandlint
Summary: That night after work, Jonah found himself sitting in Super Tofu with Amy and Dina. On Valentine’s Day. His big Valentine’s date with his (Girlfriend? Partner? Main squeeze?) was being spent in a tofu restaurant with his assistant manager.





	Jonah After “I Love You”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Jonah, Amy, and Dina’s Valentine’s dinner following 4x13

That night after work, Jonah found himself sitting in Super Tofu with Amy and Dina. On Valentine’s Day. His big Valentine’s date with his (Girlfriend? Partner? Main squeeze?) was being spent in a tofu restaurant with his assistant manager. And contrary to Dina’s claim, he still had not gotten used to the smell. He had to fight not to gag on the stench of his vegetarian meal.

But as he looked across the table and caught Amy’s eye, he realized none of that mattered. He was with Amy, and he was in love. And she loved him back.

Jonah reflected on the long road it took to get them here. When they first met at Cloud 9. When, after he spend the majority of his day sticking glow-in-the-dark stars to the ceiling of the store, the lights went off. Under the starlight, she was suddenly all he could see.

He remembered the day of the tornado when she kissed him and the catastrophe going on around them was very present but also somehow so, so distant.

He remembered the day in the photo lab when he kissed her. When they finally both let go and he knew nothing would ever be the same.

He remembered earlier today, on Valentine’s Day, when Amy told him she loved him. And when he said it back.

Before he started working at Cloud 9, Jonah was lost with no direction. Now he has a job, a best friend, and a woman who loves him. Now he does not have to look far to find those moments of beauty.


End file.
